


While I Stare At You

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [94]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Angst, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartache, Heterosexual Sex, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman gets in trouble with his girlfriend and makes it up to her in the locker room.





	While I Stare At You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Pairing is either Roman or Seth with an OC named Rhiannon. She is five three with long, dark brown hair that includes reddish-blonde highlights. She has aqua green eyes and a sun-kissed complexion. She's highly intelligent but because of her past, she's very insecure. She can also be, at times, funny and witty, definitely keeping her man on his toes. anger, jealousy, heartache, semi-graphic sex
> 
> first time writing an oc that isn’t mine and it’s been a while since i’ve written het, so i hope you like.

“You said it again.” Rhiannon says when Roman steps into the locker room.

“What, babe?” Roman asks, distracted somewhat by the staples in his head.

“You called Renee ‘baby girl’ again.” Rhiannon crosses her arms over her chest, frowning.

“Not this again. Look, it’s just a stupid pet name. I don’t mean anything by it.” Roman says, looking at his lover.

“I asked you to stop calling her that.” Rhiannon huffs. 

“Babe, you know I love you and only you.” Roman steps up to the bench where she’s sitting and leans down, kissing her cheek.

She pushes him away slightly, still glaring at him. “Promise me that you won’t call her that anymore? You know it makes me jealous and angry.” 

“For you, babe, anything. I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.” Roman smiles sweetly at her. 

She keeps up the glare for a few more seconds before giving in and smiling back at him. “How can I stay mad at you? I know you wouldn’t break my heart for anything.”

She stands up and Roman pulls her against his chest, dipping his head to kiss her softly. She’s having none of that and deepens the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He growls into her mouth and she moans against him as his hands slide down to cup her hips. She suddenly glad she wore a skirt tonight as his hands stroke the soft warm skin of her inner thighs. She shivers as his fingertips slide against the silk of her panties, feeling her heat. 

He breaks the kiss and smirks down at her. “You want more?”

“Yes, please!” She gasps.

He pulls her panties down her legs and she steps out of them, hands going to his pants, undoing them and pushing them out of the way. His fingers slide against her again, finding her clit and rubbing it with his thumb as he pushes one finger inside of her. She moans loudly, burying her face in his shoulder as she clutches him, struggling to stay on her feet. 

“You’re so wet, babe. I love it.” He rumbles quietly to her as he continues to fuck her slowly, teasing her.

“Please, now! Fuck me now!” She blushes as the curse word, but she can’t help it. He’s got her so turned on, she can barely think straight.

He grins at her, pulling his finger out of her, then leaning down and grasping her thighs, lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, reaching between them to guide his cock inside of her. They moan in unison as he thrusts inside of her. 

She’s panting and squirming in his arms as he backs her against the wall and pulls back a bit before thrusting into her again. She clings to his broad shoulders and kisses him when he leans down to her. She whines when he slips one hand up her skirt again and presses his thumb against her clit, rubbing over it in time to his thrusts. 

It doesn’t take long before she’s screaming her pleasure out into the locker room as her orgasm slams into her, making her clench and throb around Roman. It pushes him over the edge too and he groans loudly, pumping into her a few more times before stilling.

She shivers at the feeling of his come inside of her as he slowly puts her down on her feet. He kneels down and lets her step into her panties again, pulling them up her legs and placing soft kisses on her thighs. 

She tugs him up and gives him a kiss, face heating up as he strokes his fingers along her damp panties again, making her shudder against him.

“Let’s get you home. We have some more making up to do.” He grins wickedly at her. 

She returns his grin, smoothing down her skirt. “Oh yeah. You’re not done yet.”

He laughs and picks up his bag, holding his hand out for her to take. They head out of the arena, grins on their faces.


End file.
